


What's thinking Draco Malfoy【HP/哈德/短完】

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: <简介>你看，我可以勇敢，所以你也可以哭。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 短篇集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199323
Kudos: 14





	What's thinking Draco Malfoy【HP/哈德/短完】

**Author's Note:**

> • 叙述性诡计
> 
> • 背景模糊
> 
> • 抑郁症触发提及，如果此前有类似的疾病，慎重点开
> 
> • BGM：Billie Eilish-you should see me in a crown

八年级和想象中的并不一样。

没有太多的喜悦，没有劫后余生，城堡依旧破碎，悲伤渗入每一个角落。

没什么一如既往。

他抓着扶手，一步步向上，却仿佛逐渐沉入泥潭。

月光透过石头上的伤痕裂隙照进来，能让他不至于被楼梯上的碎石绊倒。他没有点灯，但也没有用隐形斗篷，在每个人都还忙着解决自己的问题的现在，最不用担心的就是夜游被抓。

没有人一如既往。

几年前，他曾目睹一个人从这座塔的顶端坠落；几年后，他意识到自己甚至不能去恨造成了这件事的凶手。

向上的路很困难，碎石和记忆散落一地，还没有时间修复。他小心翼翼绕过所有障碍，用成几倍的时间才爬到顶层。坍塌了一半的露台和几天前一样，外围高低不齐的石块形成数个凹槽，曾经是窗口的地方多出一个影子。

哈利的手紧紧握着金属栏杆，指关节发白，断壁残垣上的影子微微侧头，曾经能毫不费力引起他对抗情绪的声音慢悠悠拖着长腔：

“Hello, Potter.”

德拉科･马尔福平静地打招呼。

哈利站在原地，抿着嘴，除了手攥得更紧以外没有其他反应，连表情都像是被冻住了。德拉科毫不在乎得不到回答，他转回去望向天空与地面最漆黑的折痕。

他们谁也没有再说话，维持着各自的姿势和虚假脆弱的安宁。直到破晓临近，哈利转身离开，第一缕阳光照在他离开的背影上。

——就像过去的几个星期里那样。

* * *

碎石和记忆还在原位。

今天下雨了，淅淅沥沥，从空荡的露台滴到楼下台阶上。只是留下的东西都太重，一点水流造成的影响微乎其微。

晚上没有光，透过雨幕一切都很模糊，他在比过去更靠近楼梯的地方停了下来。

“Hello, Potter.”

同样的声音，同样走形式的问候。德拉科･马尔福靠在潮湿的石头边缘，没有对哈利不带伞站在雨中的行为进行冷嘲热讽。他冷漠地开口，像冬天的风刮进耳朵，刺骨。

闪电劈下来的时候，哈利转身离开。

* * *

“你在干什么？”

在德拉科开口前，哈利飞快地把念叨了一路的话问出口，说完后松了一大口气。他深呼吸，撑在扶手上，怀疑自己可能根本没有吐字清楚。

这次德拉科没有回头，也没有对他打破惯例的行为表现出一点不安。

“抑郁吧，我猜。”他的声音毫无波澜。

你怎么还能抑郁？哈利张开嘴，最终欲言又止。

你怎么能？想想你曾经做过的事，想想你决定做出的选择，你怎么敢在今天对着我说这种话？

然而想法太多，话语太少，又是一个沉默的夜晚，哈利在黎明时逃跑。

* * *

“哈利？求你了哈利，停下吧。”

赫敏在他想要离开公共休息室时抓住他的胳膊。女巫的眼睛红肿，哈利知道她还没能从父母的记忆有可能永久不会恢复的打击中振作起来。

“不管是什么，都已经结束了，不要再抓着不放了。”

哈利停了下来。

“然后呢？”

“然后你就可以继续前进。”

不管谁说这句话都像是个笑话，他环顾周围，除了壁炉里的火焰，没什么像是活着的。夏天接连不断的葬礼不光埋葬了逝去的人们，也埋葬了每个活着的人的一部分。

“我在努力，赫敏。”哈利低声喃喃，他把赫敏的手从胳膊上拿开；“我真的在努力。”

他转身离开去天文塔，一路上低声重复着准备了好久的问话。

* * *

德拉科今天换了个姿势。

他倒在断裂的石墙上，看上去像是被尖锐的石头斩断了腰，腿部以下挂在外面，胸部以上塌在里面。

“Hello, Potter.”他抬起手打招呼。

哈利只犹豫了一秒，便决定无视德拉科的异样；“为什么你在这儿？”他让冲动带着疑惑脱口而出，除此之外找不到别的方式开口。

德拉科沉默许久。

“安全感吧，我认为。”他闭上眼，放任自己沉下去。“这是记忆中唯一有人试图帮我的地方。”

在他听不到声音之前，最后意识到的是一个人下楼时凌乱的逃离。

* * *

“Hello, Potter.”

“…Hi, Malfoy.”

那个晚上他们都没有再说话，但哈利松开了楼梯扶手，盘腿坐在地上。直到太阳升起前，他离开塔楼。

* * *

哈利･波特喝醉了。

他拿着酒瓶上来，在楼梯口犹豫了一会儿，然后突然跌跌撞撞向前冲去差点儿翻过断裂的墙边，所幸墙面够高，只是把他撞了回去。

德拉科全程坐在最初的位置上，没有任何动作。

哈利打了个酒嗝。“所以，还是抑郁，哈？”他向德拉科举起瓶子，只剩不到两指高的火焰威士忌在瓶底打转。

“完全无动于衷。”他眯起眼睛。

“我能做什么，波特？”德拉科叹气，“大喊大叫？你最清楚它没有任何意义。”

哈利沉默了好久才消化完那句话，他往地上啐了一口，把酒瓶扔到石头上。

“早该知道你永远是个饭桶。”他扭头就走。

* * *

哈利･波特用了一晚上去重复对不起、我很抱歉、我不是那个意思。

然而迟了的就是无用的。

* * *

碎石和记忆零散地铺在原处，玻璃和酒渍也是。

“夜晚让一切都变得疯狂了。”哈利盯着碎掉的酒瓶，假装不是在和对方说话的话，这样开口仿佛会更容易。

“只有晚上我才会在这儿看见你。”

“你知道，你总是可以白天来找我。”德拉科说话，像摄神取念，搅乱他脑子里的所有认知。

哈利后退了一步；“不，”他摇头，“我不能。”

语气几乎是在祈求，可惜大地上没有会倾听的神明。

* * *

赫敏不再试图阻止他了，圣芒戈给她寄来一封充满希望的信，女巫只来得及给他一个安慰性的拥抱就冲向了下一班去往澳大利亚的门钥匙，哈利被留在后面，看着她从眼前消失。

他的大脑整个晚上都在尖叫。

* * *

“你看起来像个幽灵。”德拉科第一次主动对哈利说话。

唯独不想被你这么说。他心想。

相反，他什么也没说，背靠着墙壁坐下，把头埋进膝盖里。

不知过了多久，德拉科哼起一首歌。

* * *

“你好像很开心，”哈利疑惑地看着德拉科，“怎么办到的？？”

“等时间长了，你就学会隐藏另一面了。”

“为什么抑郁这么难对付？如果我简单地去死会有用吗？”

“……不，波特，”德拉科慢慢摇了摇头，“我不认为它会起任何正面效果。”

哈利长长地叹气，他给自己哼起德拉科哼过的那首歌。

* * *

石子挪动了，记忆还碎在地上。

德拉科抱着膝盖坐在哈利曾经坐过的位置，不偏不差，整个脑袋都埋进了胳膊里。

哈利看了他一会儿；“那不冷吗？”

“……不再是了。”德拉科说着还在发抖，纤细得不正常的手攥紧衣服。

哈利犹豫地在靠近他的地方坐下，第一次希望自己足够暖和。

* * *

德拉科倒在石墙上，这次是胸部以上悬挂在外面，腿部以下在地板上长长地伸展开。

“你可能会掉下去。”哈利冷静地指出。

“有些时候，”德拉科的声音听上去透风；“我们通过其他方式活着。”

* * *

他坐在湖边纯白的纪念碑前，石碑上刻满了战争中牺牲的人的名字。

现在每个人都记得他们是谁，记得这里曾发生过什么，不知道十年后会不会还有故事留下来。

抬头望向天文塔，他不知道自己究竟是否真的看到了那个已经熟悉了的影子。

* * *

他把所有能看到的《预言家日报》都抢了过来，带到天文塔上一张一张地撕碎。

德拉科托着下巴安静地看他发疯。

“这不公平，根本不是这样的。”哈利边撕边喋喋不休，一片纸飘到德拉科腿边，他刚瞥到题目就被哈利抓回去撕得更碎。

“这不是真的，”他把那张写着“魔法部在战争中的贡献”的纸片撕得粉碎。“那些人都是只会搬弄是非的白痴，就是群混蛋，我甚至会觉得如果能让我不要再对付他们，我宁愿当时就死——。”

“不，”德拉科轻声细语地威胁：“不要说完这句话，波特。”

哈利僵住了；“……但这不是真的。”他看着手中的报纸，有气无力地重复。

“你在说服谁？”德拉科问。

哈利没办法给出一个自己都不知道的问题答案。

* * *

他收到了两封信。

赫敏从澳大利亚寄来的，告诉他她父母的记忆正在慢慢恢复，她还需要再留下陪他们一段时间；罗恩从对角巷寄来的，告诉他乔治终于重新开始恶作剧了，虽然只是很小很小的那种，但他的确在恢复。

哈利试图对它们微笑，嘴角刚抬起不到两秒，又被地心引力拉扯着降了下来。

面前是公共休息室的镜子，然而自开学以来，哈利还没能从任何镜面中观察自己。

今天还是不行。

* * *

他们开始交换自己的过去。

哈利说，他唯一感谢来霍格沃茨之前的生活的部分是那让他学会了做饭，有时候他会用烹饪来放空大脑。

德拉科说，他唯一感谢贝拉特里克斯的地方是她教会了他大脑封闭术，这给他留下了仅剩的理智、争取了足够的时间。

“那是什么感觉？”哈利犹豫好久好久，还是问出口了；“把感情全都剔除出去之后。”

德拉科似乎笑了一声，哈利看过去时那张脸却还是被冰封的模样，或许刚才听到的只是他脑内充满希望的错觉。

德拉科伸手捂住胸口。

“我这辈子，从来没那么勇敢过。”

* * *

“选择活下去比选择死亡更艰难。”庞弗雷夫人从药柜里拿出一瓶镇定剂，塞进哈利手中。

“但是无论如何还是要活下去，哪怕仅仅因为我们有这个机会。”

“是啊，”哈利低着头，转动着手中的透明小瓶子。“是啊，那真的很难。”

有些时候，我们通过其他方式活着。

* * *

他离开塔楼之前，德拉科叫住了他。

“留在这儿。”

哈利顿了一下，没有理会。

* * *

“为什么你不能只是安静地离开？！”哈利在塔楼上大发雷霆。

“为什么你不能只是简单地留下来？”德拉科反问。

“我不能！好吗？！我只是……只是不能，就只是不能！”

他看着他崩溃，直到他很快失去力气，抱着头瘫坐在地上。

“那不是我的错。”德拉科说。

我知道。哈利在心里回答。

“也不是你的错。”

我知道。哈利在心里重复。我真的知道，可是它根本不起作用。

“你要怎么才能留下来？”德拉科镇静地问。

你要怎么才能留下来？哈利用恳求的眼神问。

* * *

“我们能谈谈吗？”

德拉科在断裂的石壁上翻了个身；“你才是那个一直逃避的。”他毫不客气地指出，不带一丝恶意。

“说得和你没有一样。”哈利尖锐地回答。

“我有很多时间，”他抬起头直视哈利，“你真的应该继续前进了。”

“……但是，怎么做？”

“留下来。”

哈利转身逃跑。

* * *

他躲在湖边、躲去禁林、躲在斯莱特林公共休息室附近的空教室，那个本该离他最近的地方。

当他意识到这里面的讽刺意义时，他发现自己根本无处躲藏。

* * *

德拉科面朝下头朝外挂在石壁上。

“Hello, Potter.”哈利可能永远也不会知道德拉科是怎么知道自己来了的。

“你在干什么？”

“又回到最开始的问题上了，是吗？”半晌没有回应，德拉科随手向上一指；“今天不想看天。”

“太像了。”声音火燎般干涩。

天空乌云密布，不见一颗星星。

德拉科又保持着挂在墙外的姿势晃了一会儿，当他退回到塔内时，哈利还不安地坐在地上。

几个月来第一次，他的声音里充满了某种感情：“还在这儿？”

“我以为你一直想让我留下。”哈利不自在地换了个盘腿的姿势。

“不，”德拉科否认道，“我认为你应该留下，为了你自己。”

哈利发出一阵断断续续的笑声。

“为了我自己，”他好笑地重复，看着自己颤抖的双手。“每个人都在用他们的期望看着我的时候，我怎么样才能为了自己？”

“如果说过去教会了我什么，那就是一个人永远都拥有选择。”除了它可能太极端。德拉科没有把话说完整，他不在乎会不会被理解，令人失望，哈利偏偏理解。

“那不能算是个选择。”

“有意思，考虑到你是谁，我以为你会赞同。”

哈利摇摇头；“至少现在不是了。”

德拉科发出若有所思的声音，实际上却清空了大脑。这并不困难，它代替呼吸成了他最基础的本能，如果那时他没有崩溃，那么现在也不会崩溃。

“那么你就是在指责我。”

“不！我只是……试着理解你为什么留下。”

“选择活下去很难。”他用完全不同的语气说着和其他人一样的话；“所以我让它持续下去。”

“我不是说现在。”哈利强调，“我是说，在你能离开的时候，为什么你不离开？”

“我能去哪儿，波特？”楼梯上的碎石块有一瞬间像是被魔法震动，然而很快平息了下来，又像一个新的错觉。“有时候，我真的不知道你是残忍还是真傻。”德拉科叹气，从墙上滑下来坐到哈利对面。

“我离开，之后呢？永远生活在恐惧中？它们能嗅出恐惧，找到我，该发生的事不会推迟太久。”

德拉科的脸上面无表情，空洞一片，大脑封闭术的屏障比平时竖得更高。

“哪怕只多一天，也许我就能找到方法——”哈利突然说不下去了，他意识到自己想要说的和事实之间的距离，大口喘着粗气，试图用空气压下爆发的负面情绪。

“你会吗？”德拉科替他问，没有悲喜哀乐。

哈利不敢回答。

夜晚的风冷到彻骨，乌云在空中翻动着前进。德拉科向后仰头，平静地看着空中的阴云流入眼睛。

“太像了，”眼泪开始聚集，从眼角顺着脸颊滑落到领子下。“真的太像了。你从来不在太过晴朗的晚上出现，可有云的晚上我只有尽最大努力，才不会把自己和所有感情一起埋起来。”

“它们飞来的样子就像乌云，除了更冷、更绝望，没办法去反抗。”德拉科的声音碾成玻璃碎片；“我以为一切会这么结束，但是你出现了，你给了我最后选择的机会。”

哈利只能摇头，他的一只手攥着胸口的衣服，移开视线死命盯着地上石头的纹路，徒劳地试图转移注意力。

他不想再回忆当时的感觉，铺天盖地的摄魂怪从空中降落，压得人直不起腰。那时他还拿着德拉科的魔杖，利用的还是老魔杖的力量，可呼神护卫的银光冲进黑雾的瞬间便消失不见，他大喊大叫、咒骂、祈祷，恳求，然而拖住他的魔法部官员让他没办法再召唤一只守护神出来，只能看着不远处消瘦的人影和守护神一起被黑色吞噬。

那是他最喜欢的咒语，是他教给过那么多人的咒语，见鬼，他甚至用这个咒语造就了一支军队！可当一个人面对绝对的数量差，无论如何都无能为力。

“在我快要放弃的时候，我看见它了。”德拉科忽视了哈利的异样继续说：“它真漂亮，我只看到了一瞬间，可它毕竟让我清醒了一瞬间，事实证明，我只需要那么短的时间就能把大脑里的屏障竖起来。”他的声音愈发破碎；“你看，和食死徒住在一起还是有好处的，贝拉特里克斯教会了我大脑封闭术，格雷伯克的存在让我习惯了随身带把镀银的刀。”

做出选择需要的还不到一瞬间，他清空了所有情绪，前所未有的理智。如果这是掌握自己的人生所必须的，勇敢一次，就让他勇敢一次。

一生一世，就那么一次他不愿意再当一个懦夫了。

德拉科缓缓收回在空中的视线，手指碰到左边胸口，镀银的刀刃在心脏上捅出来的伤口早就不再流血了，仅仅忠实地投射在他的存在之上，记录下在灵魂被吞噬前，呼吸及时停止的时刻。

“我用最后的理智做出了我的选择，我不后悔。我拒绝把灵魂再交给任何东西，我要活下去，哪怕是以另一种方式。”

他伸出手，冰凉的风抚过哈利的脸颊。哈利深吸一口气，颤抖着、努力克制逃跑的冲动。他的眼睛明显红了，他没办法再伸出手，能够给予的东西如今太晚了，太少了。

“最后，我没能救下你。”哈利艰难地、慢慢地开口，把事实从被刻意遗弃的角落拖出来。“我尝试了，但是没有用。”

德拉科没有对此发表评论。

“我还有很长很长的时间，但你不应该继续把自己埋起来。”他向后退了些，语气第一次那么轻柔：“你看，我可以勇敢，所以你也可以哭。”

像是一直以来的限制终于被打破，压抑的感情冲破泥土对阳光发出第一声嘶吼。哈利将一切一切都注入到最初的悲鸣中，声音撕裂心肺，双手握拳扣在眼眶上，眼泪成串落在地上衣服上。

太阳升起时他没有离开，透过眼泪和德拉科半透明的身体，晨光是灰色的。

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 缺德2.0（
> 
> 战争结束当天，为了抓捕行动，霍格沃茨的反幻影显形咒重新被编织
> 
> 伏地魔政权下没有离开魔法部但也并不支持他的官员重新控制了摄魂怪，决定立刻利用摄魂怪对所有食死徒进行抓捕
> 
> 哈利在找德拉科，想要归还魔杖
> 
> 德拉科在躲人，成为摄魂怪的目标
> 
> 摄魂怪之吻残酷的地方在于，它作用于灵魂
> 
> 会彻底抹消一个人的存在
> 
> 如果死亡之后还有一个世界，那么被执行摄魂怪之吻的人不会存在于那里
> 
> 如果有来世，也不会再相遇
> 
> 所以一生一世，不如勇敢那么一次
> 
> 哪怕做出的选择是死亡，也要把自己的未来掌握在自己手里
> 
> 这是很困难的选择
> 
> 活下去的选择总是更难的
> 
> • 以防万一，提一句，抑郁的不是波特，是马尔福，波特对自己的情况认知有点问题，他那叫PTSD


End file.
